


Rescue Me

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: You always thought being a writer was a boring occupation. Until one day when fate pushed you into the arms of Bucky Barnes.





	1. Part One

_You knew you should have stayed home today._

You looked up at the man who was pressed against you but it was too dark in the utility closet he had pulled you into. 

He was looking out of the crack in the door at the thousands of people milling around the airport. The sliver of light bisected his face showing a black baseball cap, scruff along a hard-set jaw and black shirt. 

Your back was against the wall and most of his hard body was pressed along yours. When you moved your head to try and see around him, your cheek brushed against his shoulder. You could feel the warmth radiating off him where his chest was mashed against yours. 

You kept waiting on the panic to set in. A strange man had come out of nowhere and grabbed your arm. He told you to, “Play along,” as he hauled you along with him. Next thing you knew, he had opened a door and pushed you through it. Once you were inside, he had bent low and told you that he, “Wasn’t going to hurt to you, and will explain in a minute.” You had only caught a glimpse of him, but you were pretty sure you saw the light glint off a metal arm. 

When he turned his head, you could feel him staring down at you. “Why were those men following you?” he asked in a whispered tone. 

You shook your head, confused, “What men?” you whispered back. 

His body shifted as he blew out a frustrated breath, “Of course you didn’t see them.” He looked out of the crack again, “Why would someone want to follow you?” 

You shrugged, “I don’t know.” You didn’t know what to do with your hands, so you just placed them on the wall behind you, “You must be mistaken.”

He looked back down at you, “I’m not.” He said confident. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a writer,” you said. “Hardly a reason for anyone to be stalking me.” 

“Sweetheart, they weren’t stalking you,” he said, a bit of humor in his voice. “They were following you with purpose. Watching every move you made and communicating with each other.” 

“How… how do you know that?” you said, unease obvious. 

“I can read people well,” he said looking back through the crack again.

You stared up at him, squinting in the dark to try and make out his features. Your heart started to race as he raised his arm to fix the hat on his head. You were right about the metal arm. 

“Oh my god…” you shrank back against the wall, “You’re the Winter Soldier.” 

His head turned slowly and you caught the smirk on his face. “My name is Bucky.” 

That didn’t help the anxiety that started pumping through your veins. You’ve heard the stories. You watched the news a lot, getting inspiration for your novels. The Avengers were normally a hot topic. 

“Look doll,” he began, “I’m your best shot at getting out of this airport right now. I need you to listen to everything I say and try to follow directions.” 

You sent him a scowl, even though he couldn’t see it. “I don’t know who you think you are talking to, but I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” 

He snorted, “Ok, says the one who didn’t even notice she was about to be abducted.” 

You ignored the sting of that, “I’m not a damsel in distress, waiting on my white knight or prince charming to come and rescue me.” You brought your hands up and pushed at his chest. He backed up a step and you turned to open the door, “But thank you for trying.” You said over your shoulder as you walked out into the crowd of people. 

Before you had even made it ten steps, you felt an arm go around your shoulders. You would have screamed if Bucky hadn’t bent down to your ear to whisper, “Don’t draw attention to us.” He pulled you closer into his side, tightening his hold. 

You glanced up at him, “What are you doing?”

He smiled down at you, “Getting your sexy little ass out of here, rather you like it or not.” 

You chose to ignore his quip, turning your head to look behind you. You didn’t see anyone suspicious looking. 

“I don’t see-,” You were abruptly cut off by his lips landing on yours. You tried pushing him away, but he just clung to you tighter. When he pulled away, you almost tripped over your own feet. You watched as he turned his head lightly, scanning the area around the two of you. 

“What was that for?” You sputtered.

“One of your stalkers was coming straight at us,” he said, turning the two of you around a corner toward an exit door. “That is the only way I could think of to hide your face quickly.” 

You were about to argue but stopped when you saw him reach for the handle on the exit door, “Wait, won’t the alarm sound?” 

A short burst of laughter left his lips, “That’s my intention doll.” 

Right… geez, you should have known that. You write crime thrillers for a damn living. Distraction is an important tactic. You refused to admit that his kiss had flustered you that much.

Shoulder to the door, he pressed the handle and shuffled you through as the alarm peeled loud.

You looked around at the packed parking garage, people panicking because of the alarm. “Now what?” You yelled over the siren.

Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you to the stairs. “My bike is on third floor,” he answered, yelling just as loud. 

_His bike?_ Who rides a bicycle to the airport?

By the time you and he had made it to the third floor, Bucky was basically dragging you. You really should have stuck to that work out plan you had. Maybe shouldn’t have cancelled your gym membership. Then, held off on the extra donut you had this morning for breakfast. 

He held the door open for you, a knowing smile on his face as you walked past. 

You turned toward him, a sassy retort about to leave your lips, but a hand clamped over your mouth before you said anything. 

The man who pulled your back to his chest, raised his gun and shot at Bucky. You screamed behind the man’s hand for him to watch out, but heard the bullet ping off his metal arm. 

Bucky rushed forward and knocked the man away. You cried out when your attackers ring caught your cheek, cutting into the skin. You brought your hand up, covering the cut as the man fell in a heap to the ground. 

“Shit, are you ok?” Bucky said as he stepped in front of you. He removed your hand from your face to inspect the cut. 

“Better than him,” you said, pointing at the man at your feet. “Is he dead?”

Bucky grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it to your face, swiping at the blood. “No, just taking a nap.” He reached for your hand again, “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

When he pulled you to a stop in front of a big, black, sleek motorcycle, you quirked your eyebrow at him, “I’m not getting on that.”

He held a black helmet out to you, “My patience is wearing thin doll face.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “I didn’t ask you to rescue me!”

He calmly walked over to where you stood and thunked the helmet down on your head, “Ok princess,” he pulled the strap under your chin, securing it tight. “This is going to go one of two ways,” he held up a finger in your face, showing a number one. “You’re going to get on my bike and I’m going to get you to safety,” he added another finger to the first, “Or I’ll let you go back in there and I’ll just go on my merry way.” He turned and walked to his motorcycle, swinging a leg over. He held his hand out to you, “Which is it going to be?”

You really hated to admit it, but he looked damned sexy sitting on that powerful machine. 

With that thought, you took the hand that was offered to you. 

* * *

_Bucky’s POV_

Bucky was expertly winding the Harley through the New York City traffic. He chuckled to himself as you tightened your arms around his waist when he got a little too close to an SUV. 

He still couldn’t believe that he had even put himself in this situation. 

It had all started when he had noticed you smiling at a clerk while going through customs. Such a pretty smile. He caught himself staring at you. That is when he had noticed the three men also staring at you. They were communicating through comms in their ears. One guy would get close and the other two would trail behind. Then they would trade places, not to cause suspicion. But Bucky had seen right through it. 

When one man had reached behind his back to scratch an itch, his shirt had raised, showing a gun tucked in the waistband. Bucky knew then that they planned on getting to you before having to go through the metal detectors. 

He intercepted you by causing a small distraction. He had walked by a luggage cart and knocked over the stack of suitcases and bags. 

Now here he was, racing through downtown in midafternoon traffic. Tony wasn’t going to be pleased with him. When he stopped at a red light, you leaned forward over his shoulder a bit. 

“Where are you taking me?” You yelled over the roar of the engine.

Bucky glanced at you, “Stark Tower.”

He laughed when your eyes widened.

“The actual Stark Tower?” The shock was evident in your voice. “As in Tony freaking Stark? Ironman Tony Stark?”

Bucky just nodded and got the bike moving again when the light turned green. 

You felt good snuggled up against his back, your thighs bracketing his. He wasn’t sure that you even realized it, but you kept moving your hands softly over his stomach and chest. Combined with the rumble of the engine beneath him, it was making the blood leave his brain and travel south.

He steered the bike to the underground garage to the Tower. Parking the bike next to the other cars, he assisted you off the bike before climbing off himself. He watched you remove the helmet and hand it to him. He hooked it on the handlebars before turning toward you.

“I didn’t get the chance to ask you your name earlier,” he said, placing his hand at the small of your back, guiding you to the elevator. 

You smiled at him over your shoulder. You told him your name as you walked into the elevator. When the doors shut, he pressed the button for the common room. When he looked at you again, he raised his flesh hand and traced his fingers over the cut on your cheek. 

“We need to get this cleaned up,” he said, looking into your eyes. He had told you that he was good at reading people, but he was struggling to read the look you were giving him. 

You nodded before stepping back a bit. Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets as you both settled into silence. 

When the doors opened, Bucky motioned for you to proceed him. His eyes traveled down your back to check out your ass. He smiled softly, it was perfect. 

Bucky about ran you over when he exited the elevator. You had stopped suddenly and he hadn’t been paying attention. When he looked up to see what was going on, he silently cursed to himself. 

Steve, Sam, Nat and Wanda were sitting in the living room, staring at the two of you. 

* * *

_Your POV_

“Oh god, would it be totally uncool to fangirl right now,” you whispered to Bucky, raising your hand and giving them a little wave. 

You felt Bucky’s chest rumble against your back with his burst of laughter. He placed his hand on your bicep and steered you to the left, “Come on, let’s get that cut cleaned first.”

“I’m a big girl Bucky, just point me to a bathroom.” You said, dignity still intact. 

You heard someone whistle low before male and female laughter reached your ears. When you glanced behind you, they were all smiling and still staring at you and Bucky. 

You looked up at Bucky to see his cheeks were tinted pink. He nodded slowly before pointing toward a small room near the bar. 

Once you locked yourself inside, you went to the sink and turned the cold water on. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you wondered what the fuck you were doing… the gravity of the whole situation was starting to set in. 

You gripped the sides of the sink and tried to steady your breathing. If it hadn’t been for Bucky, you could have already been dead. But why? What had you done? Why were those men after you? Your breathing changed to short and choppy and you were beginning to hyperventilate. You became dizzy and sat down on the floor, back against the tub. You rocked back and forth, tears starting to fall down your cheeks. 

“Hey…,” you heard Bucky say as he sat next to you and pulled you onto his lap. “Doll, hey, it’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

His hands were roaming your body in a soothing manner as he kept talking to you in a calm tone. The racking sobs eased and your breathing was returning to normal. You wiped your face with your hands and looked up at Bucky. 

“Thank you,” you said softly. “Thank you for what you did today.”

He shrugged before reaching up onto the counter and grabbing the tube of ointment. Using his metal hand, he squeezed some onto his flesh finger. “It’s not a big deal.” He brought his hand up and lightly spread the ointment over the cut on your cheek. 

You studied his face. He had taken off the baseball hat, letting his brown hair hang loose around his face. His eyes were a mix of grey and blue, framed by long black lashes. The scruff on his jaw added to the overall masculinity that he exuded. His lips were set in concentration, but still looked inviting. 

You could feel the hard, strong body beneath you. His metal arm was around your back, propping you up. You could feel the muscles in his thighs shift against your butt when his legs moved. His chest was rising and falling steadily against the side of your arm. You watched his Adam’s Apple bob when he swallowed. You wanted to lick it. 

When your eyes made it back up to his, you jolted when you saw that he was staring back at you. You brought a hand up and traced his lips with your finger. Your breathing quickened with excitement. You saw his nostrils flare with his quick intake of air. 

“Can we try that kiss again?” You whispered. 

His lips twitched against your finger when he smiled softly, “Go for it, doll.”

You moved your hand to cup his jaw and leaned forward. Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips against his softly. They were warm and soft. You shifted closer into his body when you felt his arms wrap around you. You opened your mouth against his and ran your tongue along the seam of his lips. He groaned low as he opened his lips and his tongue met yours. 

You tangled your fingers in his hair as the kiss escalated. Heated sighs and shifting bodies were the only sounds in the small room. Bucky’s flesh hand settled on the bare skin of your waist where your shirt had ridden up. 

Without missing a beat, you moved until you were straddling Bucky’s hips. He raised his knees to press your body closer to his. You moaned when your clothed core brushed against the erection straining in his jeans. 

Bucky tipped his head back to look at you, “Princess, are you sure about this?” His hands were in the back of your shirt. The coolness of his metal hand a stark contrast to the warmth of his flesh hand. “Let’s just a take a minute and think about this.”

You searched his face and found worry in his eyes. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of him being afraid of taking advantage of you. In reality, it was the other way around. All you could think about was getting him naked and riding him until you both collapsed from exhaustion. 

You smiled at him, leaning forward to peck his lips again. “I’m ok with this Bucky, but if you want to slow down, then that is ok too.” 

He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. You jumped away from Bucky as you heard Tony Starks voice through the door, “Barnes, come out of there and let’s see if we can find out why those men were after her.” 

Bucky tilted his head back on his shoulders and blew out a frustrated breath. Then he laughed before looking at you. “I’m going to need a minute,” he looked at his lap, pointedly. 

You chuckled before getting up, “I’ll go out and introduce myself first.” 

You were about to walk past him when his hand shot out and grabbed yours, “We will finish this later, doll.” He said, putting emphasis on will.

You gulped and managed to nod before opening the door and facing Tony freaking Stark.


	2. Part Two

_This day was never going to end._

You were leaned back in your chair in the conference room, peaking through your fingers at all of the novels you had written through the years lined up on the table. 

Natasha had recognized your name and raced to her room to get her collection. “I have read each one at least 5 times over,” she had said at the time. You were flattered, really. It just always made you uncomfortable talking about your work.

Like you were doing now. Tony had asked you about the plot line of each book. And he wanted details. 

Steve pointed at your most recent novel, just released 2 months ago. “This one sounds familiar.” 

You nodded before sitting up straighter in your chair, “It is based on the jewelry heist that went wrong last year,” you said, pulling the book toward you and flipping through the pages. “You know the one… Julian Marcus and his goons almost made it out of the jewelry store before a security guard that they hadn’t noticed popped up out of nowhere. He had hit the silent alarm and slashed the tires on their getaway car. Julian shot him, point blank. He is currently sitting on death row for his multiple charges.”

You looked up when you were met with silence. Everyone eye in the room was on you. “What?” you asked, feeling uneasy.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, “How do you know all of that?” 

You felt your face heat. You had rambled and revealed too much information. Nervous habit. “I um… uh, got granted visitation to meet with Julian for an interview after his court date.” You pushed the book back to the middle of the table. “He told me everything. Even where he hid the jewels before the police had captured him.” 

Silence. Again.

Nat was the first to speak, “Wow.” She shrugged when everyone turned to look at her, “What? I’m impressed.” 

You glanced at Bucky, who was sitting across from you at the conference table. He had been quiet the whole time. Listening intently. 

Clint sat forward in his chair, “Where did he hide them?”

Steve looked down at him from where he was standing, “Really?”

Clint sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, “I was just curious.” 

You chuckled at his crestfallen expression, “He had stuffed as many diamonds and rubies as he could in a black duffel and stashed it behind the dumpster in the alley.” You paused to recollect what he had said, “Oh and he had even got away with this really rare sapphire. It is as big as your palm and it’s worth millions. The police have yet to find the bag. Someone most likely found it and took it.” 

Sam laughed softly, “I feel like I’m in one of your novels.” 

Nat poked him in his side, “See, I told you they were good.” 

You blushed and glanced at Bucky again. You couldn’t decipher the look he was giving you. But his lips were set in a firm line and his jaw was clenched. 

Tony was contemplating everything you had told him. “That still doesn’t explain why someone would be after you.” He rubbed his forehead, “You haven’t made anyone mad lately?”

You shook your head, biting your lip, “I made the little old lady mad that lives next door to me when I refused to marry her nephew.” You shrugged with a grimace, “My landlord also. I have a cat. And I’m not supposed to have a cat.”

“Ok so, still no reason to try and kill you,” Tony said amused. He looked over at with a smile, “What is your cat’s name?”

You blushed even harder. You let out a dry laugh, “Um… ok so don’t laugh… but I named him Thor.” When everyone’s faces lit up like Christmas trees, you laughed before explaining. “I rescued him from the shelter and they hadn’t given him a name. He’s a bit on the chubby side and I noticed that when he would jump off of things, he hit the floor with a loud thud each time. It sounds like thunder.” 

Laughter erupted around you. Clint was wiping his eyes as he pointed at you, “I like her.” 

Bucky stood up from his chair and rounded the table. He stood behind your chair and looked at Tony after the laughter had died down. “I don’t think she should be alone until we figure this out.” 

You looked over your shoulder at him, “But I have nothing here, and you didn’t give me time to grab my luggage as we fled the airport.” You let out a long sigh, “My favorite pair of jeans was in there.” 

“Where were you going?” Tony asked you. “Is someone expecting you?”

Turning back around, you shook your head, “No, I always go away on a mini vacation after book tours.” You pointed at the most recent novel, “’Heist’ was a bitch of a promotional tour. I needed to decompress.” 

With that, Tony ended the meeting. 

As you walked out of the room, Bucky’s hand grasped your forearm, “Are you hungry or do you need anything?”

You stopped and turned to look up at him, “To be honest, I would really like to go to my apartment and grab a few things.” 

Bucky looked like he was about to argue but you put a finger over his lips, “It will be a quick in and out.” 

Bucky’s eyes heated as he looked down your body. He grinned against your finger and shook his head. His mouth opened just enough for your finger to slip inside. Your breath caught in your throat when his tongue swirled around the digit. 

He released your finger from his lips with a pop, “No doll, it wouldn’t be.” 

Your mouth dropped open as you stared at him. You don’t know what had shocked you more. His forwardness or your soaked panties. 

His metal arm came around your waist and pulled you close to his body. He bent his head to lower his mouth to your ear, “I would take my time,” he whispered. “Learn your body. What makes you moan and what makes you beg.”

You shivered, clutching at his shirt. You tipped your head back to look at him, “Then what are you waiting for?”

* * *

The minute his bedroom door closed behind you, you were pushed against it and Bucky’s warm body was flush against yours. His flesh hand came up to gently rest on your neck while he used his metal arm to hoist you higher, his hard thigh pushing between yours. 

He leaned forward to capture your lips. Well… claimed was a better word. Bucky claimed you with his kiss. Dominating your tongue with his. You circled your arms around his back and dug your nails into the muscles. He groaned into the kiss, causing fresh wetness to soak through your panties. 

His lips left yours to land on your neck. You leaned your head back against the door with a soft moan. He licked and sucked at your pulse point, melting your bones in the process. His thigh wedged higher between your legs. When he shifted so he could pull your shirt over your head, his thigh rubbed along the seam of your jeans, pushing it against your core. 

You whimpered as his eyes watched your face. He moved his thigh again, pushing harder against you. You cried out at the friction. 

He smirked, running a finger down your bra strap, “We’re only getting started doll.”  His finger kept moving along the lace edge over the curve of your breast. You sucked a quick breath in when he tugged the cup down to expose you. His eyes never left your face as he ran the backs of his fingers over a hardened nipple.

You whined when he stepped away from you. You watched as he went to go sit on the foot of his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Placing his hands behind him on the bed, he leaned back and looked at you.

“Strip,” he said, voice rough. 

You moved away from the door and came to stand in front of him. Reaching behind you, you unclasped your bra and let it fall down your arms before dangling it in front of his face. You dropped it to the floor and turned your back to him. You sent him a smile over your shoulder as you undid your jeans. You stuck your ass out as you wiggled out of them. 

You chuckled when you heard his breathing change. The power of that made you feel high. 

You jumped when you felt his metal hand on your hip. With a sharp tug, he ripped your panties from your body. You were about to protest but Bucky turned you to face him again. The look on his face stopped the words. 

He pulled you forward, placing soft kisses on your belly. His hands went around your thighs, hands cupping your ass cheeks, kneading the soft flesh. 

You sifted your fingers through his hair, his name leaving your lips on a sigh. 

Grasping the back of your thighs, he raised your legs to straddle his lap. His lips met yours in a slow kiss. His hands roamed your back as he laid back on the bed, spreading you out on top of him. When your thighs split open over his hips, your wet cunt met his erection through his jeans. You moaned against his lips, grinding yourself on him. 

Bucky’s arms tightened around you as your hips picked up speed. The rough denim added a different kind of sensation. It was a tease to you both. 

You broke the kiss to sit up. Running your hands over his chest and stomach, you smiled. “I think I’m dreaming.”

He chuckled, bringing his hands up to cup your breasts. He rolled your nipples between his fingers. The metal fingers being a bit rougher than his flesh. “Does this feel like a dream?” 

You moaned low, eyes meeting his. “No,” you shook your head. “But this is the most exciting thing I’ve ever done in my life.” 

He flipped you onto your back, moving above you, his thigh between your spread thighs. He grinned down at you, “Then let me make it memorable.” 

Bucky leaned down to kiss up your neck. His metal hand bumped against your wet core as he unsnapped his jeans. He sighed when he freed himself of his confines. You felt his hard cock rest against your thigh. He pushed his jeans off and kicked them to the end of the bed. 

He trailed kisses down your body before stopping at the juncture of your thighs. His breath fanned over the sensitive flesh before you felt his lips lightly touch your clit. It was enough to send electricity through your body. Your hips bucked involuntarily. His metal hand held your hip as his tongue came to take a long lick. 

You cried out, hands tangling in his hair. You tugged, making him growl against your cunt. When his tongue circled your clit before sucking the tiny bud between his lips, you nearly flew off the bed. You couldn’t control the moans that left your mouth. Bucky added his middle finger, pushing in until he found your sweet spot. 

The “ _Oh fuck_ ,” that left your lips was louder than you had intended, but you were past the point of caring.   It felt too damn good.

Within minutes Bucky had you coming with a scream. Your fingers had cramped where you were clutching his hair so hard. 

Bucky climbed up your body, giving your lips a soft kiss with a smile. He reached between your bodies to glide the head of his cock through your wetness. Your moan mixed with his groan. When he nudged your entrance, you wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him into you. He stretched your walls deliciously. He was a perfect fit. 

Bucky kissed you with renewed passion, his hips beginning to thrust. You clung to him. Arms around his neck, legs around his hips as he rocked into you. Your body was awakening again, even so shortly after an orgasm. 

“Fuck, doll,” Bucky said around a growl. “You feel amazing.”

You smiled into his neck, taking a love bite.

His metal arm moved above your head to grip the headboard. It had begun to slap against the wall. His thrusts were fast and deep. Your hips moved against his, syncing to his rhythm. His chest heaved against yours with every ragged breath. Sweat popped up along his body. 

You tried muffling your moans against his neck, but as your orgasm neared, you threw your head back against the pillow and came with a loud cry. Bucky was watching your face, smirk on his lips. 

“Jesus,” he murmured before he followed you, coming with a loud shout. Wood splintered above your head. You jumped when a piece fell next to you on the pillow. 

“Oh my god,” you said as you started to laugh. “You broke your bed!” 

“Doll, damn…” His eyes were squeezed shut. “God, don’t laugh. It’s making you clench around me harder.”

You brought your hand up to clamp over your mouth, but you couldn’t stop the giggles. When his eyes opened to look down at you, there was teasing light in them. 

He blew out a breath and shook his head. “You’re bad for my health princess.”

* * *

Unlocking your door to your apartment, you opened it and called out for your cat. “Thor!” 

Bucky laughed behind you, “I can’t believe you named him that.” 

You shrugged as you turned on the light to the living room. “Wait till you see him.” When he came out of your bedroom, you pointed at him. “It suits him.” 

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, grabbing his stomach as the big fat grey cat came trotting over to you. 

You bent down to pet him as he weaved between your feet. “He’s not laughing at you honey.” 

Bucky composed himself as he looked around your apartment. It was small but it was home. 

You walked into your kitchen and opened a can food for Thor. He meowed loudly before you dumped it into his bowl. You laughed as he all about attacked the chicken dinner. 

When you went back into the living room, Bucky was standing near your writing nook. He picked up a book and flipped through it. You came up to stand next to him. “That is my first published book.” You smiled at him, “It’s horrible, but I’m strangely proud of it.” 

He chuckled before leaning over to kiss your temple. 

You waved at him to follow as you walked to your bedroom. Once inside, you grabbed another piece of luggage from under your bed. Throwing it on the bed, you pointed to your closet. “Will you please get me out some shirts and pants while I scrounge around in the bathroom for the things I need?”

He nodded and turned toward your closet. 

You went into the bathroom and opened the cabinets. You could hear the clanging of hangers as he went through your clothes. 

“Hey Bucky,” you called out. “How long am I going to be staying with you? Because I don’t want to leave Thor for very long.” 

When you were met with silence, you walked to the open door. “Do you think Tony would let me bri-.” 

The rest of the words clogged in your throat at the sight in front of you. 

The look on his face was a mix between hurt and anger. “Care to explain this?”

Bucky was holding a black duffel bag in one hand and a very rare sapphire in his other.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part!

_Tears pricked your eyes._

“Bucky,” you said, voice wavering. “It isn’t what it looks like.”

He looked down at the sapphire before throwing it back in the duffel bag. “Then explain it to me,” he said, anger simmering. 

You looked down at your feet and crossed your arms over your chest. You weren’t sure what part of the story to tell him. But you didn’t want to lie to him either. 

“Julian didn’t hide the bag behind the dumpster like I had said,” you sighed heavily, looking up at Bucky’s angry face. “He buried the bag in an empty lot across the street from the jewelry store. I’m still not sure why he had really told where it was, but he wasn’t lying. I went there that night and dug it up.” 

Bucky was staring you, barely blinking, “Why?”

“I’m a writer,” you shrugged. “Curiosity is our… thing.” 

He dropped the bag on the bed before rubbing his forehead with his metal hand. “Why do you still have the bag?” He asked, looking at you again. “What were you planning to do with it?”

“I had fully intended to turn it over to the police,” you said, stepping closer to Bucky. “But I got scared. I didn’t want them to think that I was a part of the robbery. The longer and longer I had it, the more it made me look guilty.”  

“Well now I know why those men were after you,” Bucky said snidely. 

You reached a hand out to him, but he stepped away. “Bucky, please don’t…”

He shook his head at you, “You had so many chances today to tell me the damn truth.” The hurt was clearly etched on his face. 

The tears fell freely down your face, “I’m sorry.” You looked at him, pleading with him to understand. “I know I have a mess here. I’m still trying to figure out how to clean it up, but please… please Bucky. Don’t walk away from me.”

Bucky watched you closely, his eyes searching your face. But in the end, he still shook his head and started backing toward the door. “You’re right, you do have a mess.” He shrugged, “But I can’t be a part of it. You’re on your own, doll.”

You watched as he turned and walked down the hallway to your front door. Tears blurred your vision, making it hard to see him, but he stopped at your door and held the knob for a second before he opened and walked out. 

You fell to the floor, hugging your knees close to your chest. The best thing that had ever happened to you had just walked out of your door… 

* * *

_Bucky’s POV_

Bucky got behind the wheel of Steve’s truck and sat in the dark before he put the key in the ignition. He leaned his head back against the seat and let out a long breath. 

‘’Good going, Barnes,” he said to himself. 

He started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. You were the only thing he could think about as he headed back to the tower. 

Bucky looked at the time on the dash. Fourteen hours. He had only seen you for the first time a little over fourteen hours ago. It felt like years…

Your smile, the way your eyes lit up when you were talking, your funny nerd jokes, the way you looked at him when you were turned on, the little noises you made when you came…

“Fuck,” Bucky said, punching the steering wheel as he stopped at a stop light. He grabbed his phone from the cup holder and pulled up your name from his contacts. He hit call as the light turned green. 

He listened to it ring before it went to voicemail. He took the phone away from his ear, hung up and hit call again. He pulled the truck into the left turning lane, getting voicemail again. He put his phone down, unease trailing along his spine. 

When the light turned green, he turned the truck in the opposite direction and headed back to your apartment.

* * *

_Your POV_

Hearing the front door open and close, you jumped up and wiped your face quickly. 

“Bucky?” you called out, walking down the small hallway. 

You turned to look in the living room. A hand clamped over your mouth as a gun was shoved into your back. 

“Where is the bag?” A man’s voice said into your ear. 

Fear immobilized you. Panic was setting in. The gun jabbed harder into your skin, making you cry out. You raised your arm and pointed to the bedroom. 

You felt him shuffle behind you and heard another pair of footsteps head down the hall. 

“If I take my hand away and you scream, I’ll shoot you.” He said, menace lacing his words. 

You nodded and removed his hand. He made quick work of binding your hands together with a zip tie. 

You both looked toward the bedroom when you heard a muffled scream and loud hissing. Thor came running out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The other man was wiping blood off of his face as he came running out after the cat. 

He raised his gun and went toward the kitchen, “I’m gonna kill that cat.” 

“No!” you screamed and slammed your elbow into the man behind you. 

He bent double with a shout. You ran toward the other man and body slammed him into the wall. The force knocked him to the floor. Hurrying into the kitchen, you tried pulling your hands free to grab your phone that was on the counter. “Shit,” you mumbled.

You heard a gun click before you were shoved against the counter. The breath left your lungs in a whoosh. Your phone started to vibrate in front of you. 

You saw Bucky’s name appear on the screen before something hit the back of your head. 

Lights out.

* * *

_Bucky’s POV_

Running up the stairs to your apartment, Bucky stopped dead when he saw that your front door was slightly open. He bent down to remove the knife he had stashed in his boot.

Moving silently, he pushed the door open and scanned the room. 

An end table was knocked over. The lamp that was sitting on it was broken on the ground. The painting that had been hanging on the wall beside the kitchen was on the floor. Bucky moved to the bedroom and lowered his knife when he saw Thor sitting on the bed. He looked around but didn’t see the duffel bag. 

Bucky walked up to Thor when he meowed. He scratched his head and then scooped him up into his arms. “Come on, pal.” 

Bucky took his phone out of his pocket as he hurried through the apartment. 

“Barnes?” Tony said as he answered. “Are you two on your way back?”

Bucky clutched Thor to him as he jogged to the truck. “They took her.”

“Get back here as fast as you can.” With that, Tony hung up. 

Bucky put Thor down in the passenger seat and got the truck moving. 

* * *

Tony and Steve were waiting for him as he excited the elevator. 

“Talk to me,” Steve said, reaching out to pet Thor, who had snuggled himself into Bucky’s side. 

“She lied.” Bucky said, looking between Tony and Steve. “She had the bag of jewels the whole time. Marcus had told her the actual location and she went and got them. She said that she was going to turn them in, but got scared when she thought that it would make her look guilty.”

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his chest. Steve shook his head, “What did you do when she explained herself to you?” 

Bucky looked at Steve with confusion, “I got mad and truth be told, a little hurt.” He squinted at Steve, “I told her that she could clean her own mess up and left. How else was I supposed to react?”

Steve lowered his head into his hand and scrubbed it down his face. 

Tony spoke up, “So after you left, they got there.”

Bucky nodded, “About halfway here, I started to feel bad for my actions and tried to call her.” He sighed and shifted Thor higher, “Dread filled me so I turned around and went back. Her and the duffel bag were gone. This guy here was sitting on the bed.” 

“What is the name of her apartment complex?” Tony asked, motioning for them to follow him to his office. 

“Uh, Towering Heights, that place between 21st and 24th.” Bucky said, putting Thor down once they were inside Tony’s office. 

Tony pulled the website up on his computer and started talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y., “I need you to hack into their security cameras and send me the feed from the last 2 hours.” 

“Yes boss,” she replied.

Bucky sat in the chair and looked down at his feet. The adrenaline rush was starting to fade, letting the worry creep in. Thor weaved around his boots, meowing for attention. 

Steve placed his hand on his shoulder. Bucky looked up at him, “Damnit Steve, I just left her there…”

Steve squeezed his shoulder before sitting in the chair that was next to him. “Not your smartest move, but hey look at me,” Bucky looked over at him, “We’ll find her.” 

“Alright, here we go,” Tony said.

Bucky and Steve got up and went around to watch the footage with Tony. Steve’s truck pulled into the parking lot and parked. Tony zoomed in to clearly make out you and Bucky sitting in the front seat. 

Bucky watched as he reached forward and placed his hand on your cheek, bringing you in for a kiss. Steve and Tony turned to look at him when things started heating up. The truck windows were fogging over. 

His cheeks heated, “Yea, yea…. fast forward about forty-five minutes.” 

Tony hit stop after the time jump and saw the trucks brake lights as he was pulling out of the parking lot. Not even fifteen minutes later, a black SUV pulled into the lot. The three of them watched as two men got out and walked into building. Twenty minutes later, they came out, the first one had you thrown over his shoulder. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky breathed. 

When the SUV pulled out of the parking space, Tony hit pause and zoomed in on the license plate. He cleared up the image and got a good picture of the plate number. 

Bucky was already heading for the door, “I’m going to go get her.” 

Steve and Tony caught up to him, “We’re going with you.” 

* * *

_Oh god, your head hurt._

You opened your eyes slowly. You blinked to clear the fuzziness. It was dark but you could make out that you were in a backseat.  Your cheek was smashed against the cushion and your arms were cramped from the awkward position. 

The car was moving and by the looks of the lights outside, you were on a highway. Rain was pelting the car and lightening was lighting up the sky. 

The man in the passenger seat turned to see that you were awake. “So, glad you could join us.” 

You remained silent. 

He was about to say something else, but a streak of red zipped past the window. You heard glass breaking as the back window shattered. 

You fell forward onto the floorboard when the driver slammed on the brakes. You smacked your face on the floor. There were a myriad amount of horns blasting and tires screeching outside of the SUV. 

From your position, you couldn’t see much but there was a loud thud on top the roof. 

The men in the car started firing their pistols. You twisted your body to see that they were firing through the busted out rear window. There was a loud shout of the man in the passenger seat was ripped from the car. The driver moved to shoot out of the now ripped off passenger door. You whipped your head up when the back door was ripped off its hinges. 

You watched as Bucky raised his arm and deflected a bullet off his metal arm. Too stunned to speak, you just scooted yourself closer. You heard a whooshing sound as the driver was knocked out by Captain America’s shield. 

Bucky reached in and pulled you from the car. His metal arm reached around your body and gave a sharp tug, breaking the zip tie that had your arms bound. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck and clutched him tightly. The rain came down around the two of you as you clung to each other. 

“I’m sorry,” you chanted over and over. Bucky leaned back and brushed your wet hair off your face. 

“It’s ok,” was all he said before picking you up and carrying you to Steve’s truck. 

You saw Tony in his Ironman suit, fly away from the truck as Bucky settled you on his lap. Steve took his mask off and started the truck. 

“Tony said he tied the men up and put them back in the SUV with the duffel bag,” he said as he pulled onto the highway. “We’ll let the police handle the rest.” 

You felt Bucky nod as you started crying into his neck. 

He rubbed your back and held you tighter. 

* * *

You settled yourself deeper in the blankets on Bucky’s bed and continued to pet Thor. He was softly purring, sound asleep next to you. 

As relieved as you were that the whole ordeal was over, you still regretted how everything happened. You and Bucky hadn’t had much time to talk before he had gave you some of his clothes and put you in his room. 

Soon after you had changed, Natasha had opened the door and let Thor in. She checked on you and left you to try and get some sleep. 

Yet, sleep wouldn’t come. 

You rolled to your side and closed your eyes, trying to still the worrying thoughts in your head. 

* * *

You were woken up by the bed shifting behind you. 

Before you could turn, Bucky slid underneath the blanket and draped his arm across your waist. He pulled you back into his body and buried his face in your hair. “Go back to sleep doll, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Sleep wasn’t as hard to come by this time.

The sun was shining through the curtains when you cracked an eye open. 

You jumped when Thor appeared and bumped his head on your nose. You laughed and pushed him away, “I know you’re hungry, chill out.” 

Bucky stirred next to you and came awake with a groan. You moved until you were facing him. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and the scruff on his face was darker.  He smiled at you softly before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to lay atop him. 

“Good mornin’,” he said roughly. 

“Good morning to you,” you replied. 

You both were silent, studying each other’s faces. 

You leaned down to press your lips to his gently. As you went to pull back, his metal hand came up to the back of your head, holding you in place. 

“I’m sorry I left,” Bucky whispered against your lips.

“I’m sorry that I gave you a reason to leave,” you whispered back. You leaned back and ran your fingers through his hair. “Thank you for rescuing me.” You said before you laughed, “Twice.” 

That soft smile turned into a full grin, “Prince Charming at your service princess.” 

He leaned up and captured your lips again. But before he could deepen the kiss, a loud meow startled the two of you. 

You both laughed as Thor situated himself between you. Never not one to be ignored when he was hungry.


End file.
